


Private Practice

by DecimatedOddity



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Haha yeah right, Het Sex, M/M, No Homo, Okay maybe a LITTLE plot if you squint, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Underage Sex, author clearly doesn't know how to tag, but only a little bit this is mostly slash, looks like Harry and Ron are bisexual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-06-12 00:17:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19554136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DecimatedOddity/pseuds/DecimatedOddity
Summary: Set in Book 6. Lavender is thinking of taking things to the 'next level' with Ron.  Ron is nervous about how he will perform.





	1. Initiatives

"Harry, I heard the most silly rumor about you today," Ron chuckled at the dinner table as the steaks, meat pies, and mounds of corn before them magically transformed into eclairs, truffles, and other decadences. "Seamus has just told me that you're taking Luna to Slughorn's Christmas party." Ron chuckled again at the apparent ludicrity of the gossip. That is, until he noticed Harry flushing red over his goblet of pumpkin juice.

Ron's hand froze on the way to a bowl of chocolate pudding now in front of them. "Wait—" He stared at Harry incredulously. "Is it true?"

Harry reached out shamefully, filling his plate with truffles and everything else within arms reach as excuse to not answer Ron.

"It is!" Ron said indignantly, as if Harry's choice of a date was a personal insult. "You're taking _her?_ "

"So what if I am?" Harry spat back defiantly, even though he completely understood Ron's astonishment. Hadn't Harry himself been astounded when he'd found himself spontaneously asking the younger student the question?

Ron didn't answer. He simply gaped at Harry as if he were insane, as if Harry had just confessed a passionate desire to kiss the giant squid. "You could've taken anyone! _Anyone!_ And you chose Loony Lovegood?"

"Don't call her that, Ron" snapped Ginny, pausing behind them on her way to her friends. "I'm really glad you're taking her, Harry, she's so excited." And she moved on down the table to sit with Dean.

"I still say you're insane," Ron mumbled watching his sister's retreating form, as he seemed to dethaw and go for a large strawberry cake. "Personally, I say you should've taken Romilda Vane." He cut himself an immense slice of the cake and immediately filled his plate with other desserts. He instantly dug into it, chomping as enthusiastically as he always did.

"Romilda Vane?" Harry asked, snapping his head over to Ron so sharply, he felt it pop. He stared at the ginger just as incredulously as Ron had glared at him. "Now who's insane, eh?"

Ron simply stuffed his face heartily for a second before he answered.

"From what I've heard about her, she would undoubtedly be a more... _entertaining_ date than Luna," Ron replied smugly, putting a lot of emphasis on the word as he finished up his gigantuan plate off desserts. Already.

"And what's that supposed to mean?" Harry asked dubiously.

"Well…" Ron responded lazily, stretching on the bench, having clearly had his full share of food. He lowered his voice slightly and crouched closer to Harry before continuing. "I heard from Seamus, who heard from McLaggen that she's a little extra _friendly_ with the boys."

Harry scoffed. "And how does McLaggen know that?" he asked, pushing back from the table as he could see several people attempting to eavesdrop on there conversation. Ron followed him up from the table and they left the hall together.

"Well, Seamus says that McGlaggen said Romilda performed a few _services_ for him last year, if you catch my drift," Ron said with a suggestive smirk as they climbed the grand staircase.

"I don't believe a word of that," Harry said dismissively. "I think McGlaggen's the kind of bloke who would make up stuff like that to make himself look him good."

"Still, surely she would be a better date than Lovegood," Ron pressed. Harry seriously doubted it. As bossy and outgoing as Romilda was, he'd rather put up with Luna's insanity. "And if what Seamus said is true," Ron continued smugly, "she just might perform a few _services_ for you after the party, simply because you're _you_."

They slipped through a door hiding behind a portrait of three hags, watching a banshee perform ballet. As they sloped down the corridor hidden behind it, Harry imagined himself alone with Romilda in a deserted classroom. Even when being intimate, she would probably be just as bold and confident as she always was. She would probably try to boss Harry around, tell him where and how to stand. Or maybe she would be more obedient if she were on her knees for him—?

He had to stop himself as his brain crossed over that thought because he could already picture Romilda's dark head bobbing in front of him transforming into the long scarlet locs of Ginny's bobbing head instead, and Harry couldn't think of her like that, especially not while walking with Ron.

They mysteriously emerged on the seventh floor corridor after reaching the other end of their shortcut. Harry blushed fiercely and they made their way along to Gryffindor Tower.

"I wouldn't even know where to start if she did," he admitted. "I'd probably embarrass myself by finishing too soon."

"Yeah, I understand what you're saying," Ron agreed. "I'm a little nervous about that too, honestly. Abstinence," he told The Fat Lady as they approached and she swung forward to admit them with a curt nod. He lowered his voice again as they crossed the common room, occupied by a couple of first year girls who blushed fiercely when Harry appeared. 

"Lavender's been copping a few feels lately," Ron shared openly, to Harry's amazement, "and I think they're suggesting that she wants to try something more than snogging."

"And don't you want to?" Harry asked beaming, excited for his friend. Neither of them had ever been that far with a girl. "Have _you_ copped any feels?" They climbed the stairs to the boys' dormitory.

"Yeah," Ron admitted, flushing scarlet. "She's really soft and…" Ron simply blushed harder and didn't finish the statement. "I want to do those things with her, I _do_. But like you said, what if I embarrass myself by finishing too soon?" An expression of horror crossed his face as a thought occurred to him. "Or worse, what if spill in my trousers before we even get that far?"

They entered the thankfully empty dorm room. Dean, Seamus, and Neville were all still clearly down at dinner. That or they didn't know as many useful shortcuts as Harry, which come to think of it, they probably didn't as Harry's source of information was his map, something they did not have.

"If only we could practice somehow," Ron said, thoughtfully as they flopped down on the end of Harry's bed.

"Yeah? Who are we supposed to practice with?" Harry scoffed. "Each other?" he added, his voice thick with sarcasm.

But Ron was surprisingly silent for a second, as if he were actually contemplating Harry's jibe. "We could," he said straight-faced. "I mean, it's actually kind of smart, if you think about it."

Harry stared blankly at Ron. He couldn't be serious…. Then he smiled and scoffed again, this time so hard he was surprised he didn't see bogies flying. "Come off it. Are you suggesting we blow each other?" he asked, smirking in disbelief at the ridiculousness.

Ron's face remained as straight as a board. "I guess so, yeah," he responded with a casual shrug. "Do you want to embarrass yourself with a girl?"

Well… No. Harry didn't particularly fancy the idea of embarrassing himself in front of Ginny. And the only way to avoid was that practice, as Ron had said. Who else would be willing to do this with him? Harry looked over at his friend.

"Are you serious right now?" he asked, his face now just a placid as Ron's.

"Completely," Ron pressed ardently. "I want to go there with Lavender, but I'm so nervous. _You_ , on the other hand, are my best mate so I don't care if you laugh at me for coming too soon."

Well, when he said it like that it did make sense. Harry probably _would_ laugh if Ron came too fast, as Ron would undoubtedly do the same to him. But Harry found that the thought of Ron laughing at him over the matter was trivial compared to a girl—Ginny—laughing at him for the same reason.

"Well you've got a point so… okay then I guess," Harry said with a shrug as casual as Ron's had been, as if they were agreeing to exchange chocolate frog cards and not something as intimate and personal as blowjobs.

"Oh," Ron said in disbelief. "Well okay then. Shall we do it now?"

"Well," Harry said with another shrug, "we're not doing anything else."

"Well okay then," Ron repeated, a little more confidently, the reality of the situation apparently sinking in. They were actually going to do it. "Let's not do it here though. Seamus or someone could walk in."

"Right," Harry agreed in a graceless attempt to remain nonchalant. 

And that's how they found themselves in the nearest unused classroom to Gryffindor Tower, the same room Hermione had set the canaries on Ron, a detail that didn't slip passed either boy.

" _Colloportus_ ," Harry mumbled timidly. "Don't want anyone bursting in accidentally like last time."

"Right," Ron said, now standing awkwardly tense in the middle of the room, clearly uncertain of how to proceed. "So how should we do this?"

"I'll go first?" Harry had intended to sound confident as he stepped over to stand directly in front of Ron, but the statement had inadvertently come out sounding like a question.

"Er… okay," his eyes widening in shock and red creeping up his neck. Clearly he hadn't been expecting to perform first. His large yet clumsy hands fumbled with Harry's zipper.

"Wait no," Harry said hastily grabbing the hands. Ron's eyes flicked to Harry's.

"Do you want to stop?" he whispered, though the room was empty other than themselves.

"No," Harry stumbled awkwardly. "That's not—I mean—I meant shall I do _you_ first?"

"Oh!" Ron blushed even harder and fumbled with his own zipper instead as Harry lowered himself to his knees before his mate. Biting his lower lip resolutely, Harry assisted Ron unfastening his trousers with surprisingly steady hands, and then with a firm tug he pulled them and Ron's pants down his thighs a tad causing the ginger boy to gasp and jerk slightly in shock.

And that's how Harry got his first sight of a stocky, Ronald Weasley penis. 

Ron was a tall and rather sturdy bloke so it made since that the rest of him would be... _proportionate_.

And proportionate he was. The large prick sprang free from Ron's pants, already semi erect where it brushed against Harry's parted lips. For a moment, Harry simply took in the sight of the impressive display before him.

Immediately, he noted Ron's larger size. But of course, Ron was larger in stature than Harry as well. Harry then noted the lack of freckles on this portion of Ron's body and wondered if he was the first person to witness the spotless area. He then noted the smell of Ron. A woodsy aroma permeated from him, dominating Harry's senses in an almost intoxicating way. If the word 'burly' had a scent, Harry figured it would be similar to this. It wasn't necessarily a bad scent, nor was it good. It simply smelled like Ron.

Harry watched the thick member slowly but steadily grow to its full extent without any physical stimulation from either of them. It grew until it was throbbing, pink, and swollen, resting beneath a small, thin patch of ginger hair and pointing directly at Harry's still parted lips, almost touching them. Then Harry flicked his eyes up and green orbs met blue.

For a moment, both boys simply stared timidly at each other, drawing short, terse breaths with Ron trembling occasionally from the feel off Harry's warm exhales on the tip of his prick.

"Are you ready?" Harry whispered.

Ron nodded stiffly, looking down at Harry.

With a final deep, steadying breath, Harry broke eye contact, staring once again at the prick of his best friend. He then gracelessly placed his hands on Ron's hips and sucked the hard member into his mouth.

Ron gasped, causing Harry's to peer back up, where Ron simply stared back down with a wide-eyed, awe-filled expression. They only watched each other for a second before Harry looked back down to focus on what he was doing. He knew that he completely lacked the necessary skills to perform this action, but he was aware that his teeth wouldn't feel pleasant, so he tried to prevent them from contacting Ron's skin and though the appendage was rather girthy, Harry thought he was relatively successful.

He was also aware that he was supposed to do more than simply put the prick in his mouth. There was a certain amount of suction and movement involved on his part. So Harry hollowed his cheeks and bobbed. He was thoroughly surprised to find that he could fit most of the sizable rod into his mouth. The heavy weight of it slid across his tongue and down his throat a bit. 

Ron swore, his voice so tight he sounded as if he were being strangled. "Harry, I'm going to come."

Harry abruptly popped off and glared up at him, speaking sternly, almost in a Hermione-ish way. "No. Not yet. Think about McGonagall in her knickers."

Ron's face contorted with disgust and he actually shivered from the fowl thoughts before he nodded for Harry to continue. Ron's prick was just as hard and throbbing as before and Harry knew that, despite any efforts, Ron couldn't last much longer. Harry could see his face still twisted from the disturbing thoughts of a certain indecent professor, but nonetheless, after a few more suctioned bobs, Harry found a string of choice swear words filling the room as a string of warm, thick liquid filled his mouth, flowing heavily from the tip of Ron's fat prick.

For moment, Harry simply rested there on his knees, startled to find his best mate's boy juice spilling into his mouth. It was a salty foreign substance and Harry wasn't quite sure how he felt about it. But before he could wrap his mind around the new sensation, his eyes widened in surprise as suddenly, like they were moving on their own accord, Ron's hands abruptly snapped up to hold Harry's head in place and he unwittingly, almost instinctively thrust into Harry's mouth, pulling the last bits of his load out. Ron swore loudly, grunting Harry's name, as his hips snapped forward in sharp, pumping jabs that fortunately didn't gag Harry. Then, with one final elongated thrust, he released Harry's head and let the softening member plop from his mouth.

With a resolute swallow, Harry peered up at his friend, astounded by what had just occurred and for a moment they were simply two heaving boys watching each other. But then, a smirk from Harry broke the tension.

"What was it? Thirty seconds? That was pathetic," Harry chuckled.

Ron scowled, though Harry could tell he wasn't too put out by the comment.

"Like you'd've done any better," Ron snapped back jovially, red creeping up his neck as bits of wispy residual come dripped from his spent prick and he tucked himself back into his pants.

"I'm sure I'll do better than thirty seconds," Harry responded with a cheeky grin as he climbed to his feet. "It's my turn now."

Instantly, trepidation replaced all emotions on Ron's face. He shuffled on his feet for a second before he hesitantly lowered himself to his knees before Harry, and unfastened the smaller teen's trousers. Then, with a much less determined tug, he snatched them down along with the pants under them.

Harry's cock popped out into the room with much contrast from Ron's. Unlike the ginger's peachy, pink flesh, Harry's prick was almost pale, and notably smaller, though just as hard and swollen. And where Ron's prick rested under thin red colored fuzz, Harry's was nestled beneath a thick patch of bushy, dark hair.

Ron peered up with a solid look of stoicism. He tenderly placed his hands in Harry's hips.

"You ready?"

Ron gave a stiff, determined nod. Then he broke eye contact and leaned in. Harry's breath came to him in short bursts of anticipation. It was happening. Oh mother of all things—

Then there it was. Harry was in Ron's mouth. And he instantly understood why Ron had emitted such an exuberant gasp earlier because—

" _Wow…_ " was the only the only word Harry's mind could form. His prick was in a warm mouth… It was almost unbelievable. And then Ron moved, sucking and bobbing his head in a way that intensified the pleasure so immensely Harry's knees almost buckled. He wrapped his arms around Ron's head to ground himself as Ron sucked on.

Harry could only tremble and grunt and gasp and—and then he was coming. It had abruptly crept up on him. So suddenly Ron gagged on it, pulling off to breathe properly and receiving several ropes of Harry's come in his face as a result.

For a second Ron simply glared up at Harry with spunk running down his cheek. He glared so intensely that Harry thought Ron might punch him. Then a smile breached the corner of Ron's lips.

"I don't think that was quite thirty seconds," he said, his tone heavy with sarcasm as a bit of Harry's come dribbled onto his lips and Ron habitually swiped it away with his tongue evidently without realizing exactly what it was he was licking from his face.

"Here let me—" Harry retrieved his wand from his robes and performed a quick Cleaning Charm on Ron's face.

"Thanks mate," Ron said smiling and climbing to his feet. "But it looks like the both of us could use some more practice."

"Yeah." Harry smiled back. "We'll have to practice again sometime."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the kudos guys!


	2. Pleasantries

It was close to midnight in the trophy room when an amused Harry knelt over his best friend and watched him squirm while fighting the urge to laugh. It was always entertaining to see such a well-statured teen as Ron writhing like a child, but Harry knew that Ron didn't particularly fancy his current position very much and that he only endured it for Harry's sake. Harry figured it wouldn't do him well to laugh at his mate in the situation.

I wasn't that Ron didn't _like_ what he was doing per say. If he didn't, Harry wouldn't continue to asking him to do it. But Ron had confided in him after the first time, that he'd actually _enjoyed_ it. And he hated that he'd enjoyed it. That confession had been comical to Harry as well, but once again, Harry had contained his laughter.

Honestly, if he could, Harry would prefer to simply hop in and get it over with. It would be better for both of them, he had initially thought. Harry would enjoy it and Ron wouldn't have to suffer through the pleasure. But he and Ron had discovered the hard way that things were much more difficult if their.... _sessions_ , Harry had decided to call them for lack of a better word—didn't begin with a bit of preparation. So, Harry simply dribbled a bit more of the olive oil he'd conjured up from the kitchens onto Ron's arse and slipped a third finger into the tight, pink hole of his best mate.

Harry would think that Ron wouldn't be so reluctant to do it when it was his idea in the first place. They'd practiced together their initial encounter in the abandoned classroom up on the seventh floor and had been doing so ever since, getting better all the while at prolonging themselves. Harry recalled the particularly significant occasion in the Quidditch locker rooms most vividly. Although, in Ron's defense, Harry had been on the receiving end of their first disastrous attempt at penetrative sex. Harry still shuddered thinking about it.

But after that, things had been smooth sailing. Almost.

"Okay," Ron mumbled, bringing Harry's mind to the present. "I'm ready."

Harry froze his ministrations for a moment, kneeling over Ron where he lay across his stomach, half naked—his trousers hastily discarded and tossed into a corner in the floor of the trophy room.

"Are you sure?" Harry asked.

"Yeah," Ron assured him. "Put it in me."

Harry smiled at the sound of Ron's eager tone. Then he slipped his fingers free, and he then, with a firm grip, spread Ron's rather plump arse cheeks, exposing the pink rosebud between them to his eager eyes. Harry held the rosey, freckled mounds apart and ogled it, taking in the sight of it twitching with Ron's anticipation. Harry let thoughts of all the obscene things he was about to do and had already done to it in the past fill his mind and the already aching prick between his legs throbbed at the mental image. It gave a particularly intense throb as Harry recalled the time Ron had sat on his prick un—

"Come _on_ already, " Ron practically growled over his shoulder.

Harry smirked. Then without any more preamble, without releasing Ron's arse cheeks, and without guidance from his own hand, Harry lined his prick up and he smoothly, gently pushed into his best friend. Both boys emitted raspy gasps when the tip breached him, Harry's sounding significantly floored, Ron's sounding reluctantly blissed.

" _Nnnngh_..." Ron moaned in obvious ecstasy as Harry, still firmly holding the round globes apart, watched himself ease inside of Ron in one long, almost agonizingly slow stroke, stretching the tiny orifice open until he bottomed out, dark pubes touching skin. Ron unwittingly arched back into Harry and gnawed at his lower lip, grinding back into Harry's pelvis in an inadvertent attempt to get deeper penetration.

For a small moment, Harry simply rested there, allowing Ron's warmth to envelope him, letting the magnificent feeling cloud his brain. Harry didn't understand how something could feel so amazing. He thought he would get used to it the more they shagged, but each time, the initial insertion was always just as overaweing as the last one, it always left him breathless.

"Bloody hell, Harry, would you please _move_ ," Ron huffed impatiently. "I'm starting to think you like making me beg."

Harry chuckled. "Just need to hear how much you like it." He laid his full weight across Ron's back and wrapped his arms around his neck then he slowly pulled out until he almost popped free. Harry could hear Ron sucking a rattling breath through his teeth, as the stiff prick moved along inside him until only Harry's plump head remained, keeping the tight little pink hole open. Then Harry was off.

He sank into the clenching channel, pulled out and sank back into soft velvet, over and over, working his hips, thrusting ardently, immediately causing Ron to emit a mumbled swear word with each inward stroke, words that would undoubtedly land him in detention if he said them in class. Ron squirmed and writhed under Harry, moaning and trembling in a way that definitely was not befitting of a boy his size. Ron gripped and clawed at the floor as Harry repeatedly thrust into him, with Ron taking the entirety of Harry's long cock each time.

The oil made everything slick and easy. Harry slapped in and out of Ron smoothly, without any annoying, painful chafing. It was simply the sweet grip of Ron's walls caressing Harry. He could do it forever. And he knew that even though Ron griped about it, his friend would probably allow him. But despite the improvements they'd made together, after a few minutes into the encounter, Harry could feel his inevitable climax approaching. If orgasms didn't feel brilliant, Harry would hate them, because he knew they always came right before the end and whenever he had sex, he never wanted it to end.

But as it was, orgasms _did_ feel brilliant so Harry was torn between a desire to continue pounding Ron's sweet arse and a desire to feel the impossibly ecstatic sensation of climaxing. But if Harry's body was making the decision for him, if he couldn't fight his orgasm any longer, he was going to get the best of it. He sped up his thrusts causing Ron's moans to grow so loud Harry had to cup a hand over his mouth with a quiet shushing sound. Ron simply continued his loud moans in response, Harry's hand muffling the sound.

"Oh Ron…" Harry could feel it culminating. " _Ron_ …." This was it, the bittersweet end. He smacked into his friend's tight arse. "Ron—oh my— _nnnnngh_ …." Harry's spunk burst free, the warm fluid spilled out of him and into Ron, filling the boy so incredibly that bits of it oozed out around Harry's prick.

And then…. it was over.

Harry collapsed atop Ron in blissful refraction.

"How long was that, do you think?" Ron sighed over his shoulder after a second of catching his breath.

Harry huffed, uncertain if he could collect the required amount of oxygen to stimulate his brain after such an intense activity. Sex wore him out worse than Quidditch. "I don't know," he sighed. "Maybe six minutes? About the same as last time."

"Yeah, about," The Ron agreed. Then a grin touched the corners of his lips. "So. My turn now, yeah?"

Harry's reciprocating grin was a clear sign of his eagerness.

Unlike Ron, Harry wasn't reluctant. He _wanted_ it. He rolled off of Ron and onto his back where he spread his legs without preamble and allowed Ron to crawl between them. Ron hastily ran his fingers through the olive oil. The first swipe of Ron's slick thumb across Harry's hole had him mewling and he could feel his prick twitching back to life already.

Ron seemed to notice it also. He reached up and wrapped his strong fingers around the hardening appendage just as he slipped the thumb of his other hand inside, making Harry arch his back away from the floor and empty his lungs in one huff.

"Ron…" Harry carded his fingers through fiery hair. It didn't take long to tug him stiff again, he was rock solid in seconds. Ron tugged on Harry's hard prick while thumbing his gripping arse.

With the dual pleasure of Ron's hand on his prick and the finger inside of him dominating his mind, Harry couldn't quit think properly. Ron kept curling his thumb into the little nerve inside Harry that made his brain go fuzzy. It made Harry chew on his lower lip and grind his arse down onto Ron's finger. Then Ron slipped his thumb free, eased in his index and middle finger instead, and Harry lost all sense of who and where he was.

"Oh bloody—come-on-I'm-ready," Harry spluttered, squirming impatiently.

Ron peered up at him with a concerned expression. "Are you sure?" he asked. "I've barely used two fingers."

"Yes, I'm sure."

Ron's concerned frown only deepened. "My prick is bigger than yours, Harry."

"I am thoroughly aware of that, mate. Don't rub it in," Harry smirked.

"No—I just meant that since I'm bigger you might need more—"

"I know exactly what you meant, " Harry interrupted, "But I want you to shag me. Now will you please get up here and do it already?"

"Well alright, then."

Ron didn't tease like Harry. He simply tucked his arms under the back of Harry's legs and pushed them up, effectively folding Harry in half and exposing the thing that he needed to get to. Then he popped in swiftly and efficiently, immediately setting a gentle pace. Ron's already oversized cock felt even larger in Harry's improperly stretched arse and—

And Harry let it stretch him open.

He wasn't ashamed to admit that he loved it. He didn't care that Ron was treating him like a girl. He didn't care about the high pitched moans he emitted. He couldn't care less about how his arms instantly wrapped around Ron, clutching, signaling for the other teen to go deeper, harder. Harry didn't _care_. He simply wallowed in the pleasure because it felt good. After the shitey life he'd lived and the _shitey_ life he knew lay ahead of him, he felt that a little bit of fleeting pleasure wasn't too damn much to ask for. He deserved it. Harry would graciously accept it in any form as long as it wasn't hurting anybody. So he allowed Ron to ball him up and pound him into oblivion.

He let Ron's big cock completely violate him. He relaxed his arse and let it go deep for his mate. He clenched his hole around the rod, tightening it in a way that he knew felt amazing to Ron. And whenever Ron hit that spot inside Harry, he emitted a strangled mewl so high pitched he almost didn't sound like himself. Ron slapped into Harry so fiercely the sound of their connecting skin echoed around the trophy room. He slapped so fiercely he knocked Harry's glasses askew. Harry simply flicked them away, and clung onto Ron once more. He didn't need to see in order to feel anyway.

"Harry you're so bloody tight, _nngh_ … " Ron growled in his ear. "I'm coming, Harry."

" _No_ ," Harry whined vehemently, rocking from Ron forceful thrusts into him. "Not yet, you just started. Please, don't…"

"I'm sorry, Harry. I'm sor— _ngh_ —" Ron tensed and Harry felt the warm seed spilling into him.

And then… it was over.

Ron's softening cock slipped free and for a second Harry simply lay there in disbelief of quickly it was over. They were supposed to be getting better not worse.

"That was _pathetic_ , Ron," Harry said petulantly.

"Well you'd already half shagged it out of me before I got on top," Ron shamefully admitted, red creeping up his neck. "Besides, I don't think you're worried about my time. I think you're just upset because I came just when you were getting into it." He smirked smugly.

It was Harry's turn to blush. "Well it feels good, so yeah. I was enjoying being shagged and I'm not particularly happy that it ended when it only just begun— _and stop smiling so smugly like that!_ "

"You like me fucking you." Ron's smug smile broadened. "You like my big cock up your arse."

"Yes, you knew that already," Harry responded, blushing ever harder.

"I just need to hear how much you like it." Harry rolled his eyes at the words repeated back to him. "Give me five minutes and I'll bugger you senseless."

"I can't wait," Harry smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the kudos guys!


	3. A Very Cozy Christmas

"I think this is our first time doing this in actual bed," Harry said casually.

From where he lay between Harry's legs, Ron seemed to ponder the comment for a second before he smiled. "I think you're right."

"I usually am," Harry smirked.

"Ha ha. Okay. _Hermione_ ," Ron said, giving a sharp thrust into Harry, making him twitch and moan deeply.

"Shh, or you'll wake someone, " Ron reminded him as he continued his deep strokes. His arse flexed as he pushed in and out of Harry.

"I thought you put a Silencing Charm on the door?" Harry asked, as he listened intently for the sound of an approaching noise.

"Exactly, " Ron said, thrusting deep, making Harry's clutch tighten as he lifted his knees higher. " _I_ put the charm on the door. Who knows how long or well it'll hold up?"

"Good point," Harry chuckled. Ron gave an expression of mocked indignance and gave a few more sharp jabs in response—Harry hissed, his legs squeezing Ron's frame—before settling back into the smooth pace of deep thrusts.

"You weren't supposed to agree with me. You were supposed to show your unwavering trust in my charmwork," Ron said.

"But I don't _have_ an unwavering trust in your charmwork," Harry said slyly, after recovering from the sharp peak in pleasure.

Ron's faux frown deepened. "Well then. I see what kind of friend you are."

"The kind of friend that lets you shag him?" Harry countered smugly.

"Good point," Ron chuckled, intentionally mocking Harry's tone from when he'd said the same words. "You're a friend with a tight arse," Ron said lewdly, almost lecherously while he continued his deep strokes into Harry's clenching center.

Harry smiled. "It just feels tight because you're so bloody _big_ ," Harry moaned, his eyes rolling back into his head as Ron hit that one spot.

"But you like my big prick, don't you?" Ron whispered, his tone cocky.

"You already know I do," Harry admitted.

Ron smiled down at him affectionately, rocking Harry into the bed. Then, his eyes moved so swiftly, Harry wasn't certain he'd seen. Had Ron looked at Harry's mouth? Harry's eyes flickered down to Ron's ruby lips and found that his mate was licking said lips lasciviously. When Harry looked back up to Ron's eyes, he discovered certainty. Ron was watching Harry's lips.

Neither of them was sure who leaned in first, only one this was for sure. Harry and Ron shared their first kiss. It was uncharted territory for them. In all of their sessions, they'd never kissed. But things changed that night. Ron kissed Harry tenderly. His lips were softer than they appeared and as much as he always seemed to devour Lavender's face, his kisses were actually very delicate.

"Bloody hell, Harry," he mumbled into his mate's lips. Ron's thrust quickened when his lips found Harry's again, and Harry's moaned into his mouth, his limbs clutching around Ron's thick, masculine frame. His orgasm snuck up on him with tender kisses showering upon on him like that, and he spilled, his warm spunk splattering between them, coating their chests.

"Harry, yes," Ron growled. "Come for me Harry. Clench your arse around me like that— _nnnnngh_ …..that's it..."

...and it was over.

Ron smiled down at Harry with hooded eyelids, sighing pleasantly. Then he slowly pulled out and rolled aside in the small twin bed that barely held both of them. Scooping his wand up from the bedside stand, he cast a quick Cleaning Charm on their stomach and the sticky fluid vanished.

"See? I've got decent charmwork," he chuckled.

Harry simply smiled in return. "We should get some sleep. Your mum will want us up early for Christmas in the morning."

Ron smiled over at him again. "Goodnight, Harry."

"Goodnight."

The room was quiet for a second, so quiet for so long Harry thought Ron had fallen asleep. Harry had actually almost gone under himself. That is, until Ron spoke.

"I fingered Lavender just before we left for break, " the ginger boy whispered to the orange ceiling.

"What? _Seriously?_ " Harry asked, instantly intrigued. Neither of them had ever done that with a girl before. "How was it? Where?" A grin broke out across his face in the darkness.

"It was the day we left for our holidays. We were having something like a parting snog in the back of the library," Ron admitted. "My hand started roaming and she didn't stop me." Ron shrugged, as if that wasn't a huge milestone.

"How was it?" Harry asked, almost enthralled with fascination.

"It was nice," he answered, shrugging again as if it were no big deal, though it clearly was. "And the way she moaned...," he continued with a smile, gazing up at ceiling. "That was nice too. And she was really wet, like… _dripping_ wet. A part of me wanted to lick it. And when she came? It _poured_ out of her all over my fingers." Ron seemed to get lost in the memory for a second. "It was so bloody arousing…"

"Do you think she would've let you?"

"Let me, what?"

"Lick it," Harry whispered. "Do you think she would've let you eat it?"

"Probably." Ron shrugged again. Currently, that appeared to be the only motion he was capable of. "Had I had the nerve to try."

"What..? But—but you go down on me all the time. I thought that's what we've been doing this—"

"I don't know," Ron explained. "I was just really nervous. Maybe because I haven't tried that yet. Eating someone out. Doing things with you is so much easier. It almost feels… natural."

"Ron…" Harry said hesitantly, almost dubiously, peering over at him. "Are you suggesting that you want to eat my arse?"

Ron flushed crimson at the bold question. "I'll admit I've been thinking about it. Only—only if you're up for it," he stammered hastily.

"Well… I guess, I just…" Harry's searched his scrambling brain for the right words. "I know people do it all the time, but it always seemed… I don't know _unsanitary_. I'm not so sure about that…."

"I knew you wouldn't want to," Ron said, sliding down in the bed a bit, clearly mortified. "I shouldn't have mentioned it—"

"No! I just—I mean to say, are you sure want to put your _mouth_ there? On me?"

"Well… you're clean aren't you?" Ron asked cautiously, as if maybe he was putting trust in Harry's hygiene when he shouldn't be.

"Of _course_ I am," Harry spat back indignantly.

"Then it shouldn't be a problem," Ron shrugged.

"Well, when you put it like that…. I guess just the thought of it…."

"We don't have to if you don't want, " Ron said, sounding like a child being denied a sweet. "It's just something I wanted to try."

"Okay, I guess, but don't expect me to do it you. Alright? I might need a little more convincing."

"Okay. Roll over."

Harry obeyed, timidly turning on his stomach in the small half bed that could vastly contain the both of them. Ron immediately pushed Harry's legs apart settling in between them and he grabbed two firm grips of his arse cheeks, pulling them apart, just as he'd done many times before when he'd buggered Harry. But this time….

Ron moaned from what was evidently a pleasant sight. "I looks bloody delectable." Harry lay there, quivering tensely… until… Until he was quivering for a completely different reason.

Harry's eyes almost fell from his head and he had to stuff a fist in his mouth to prevent himself from swearing loudly. Ron's mouth back there was like nothing he had ever felt before. It was…. _strange_. But in a good way. Ron's tongue was warm and wet. It was somehow soft but solid at the same time. He wiggled the muscle around, poking at Harry's hole. Overall, it was a sensation that made Harry tremble and groan into the fist stuffing his mouth.

Ron relaxed his attack on Harry's arsehole for a moment and licked a wet line across the raven haired teen's plump left cheek. Then he peppered it with heated, tongue kisses. "How does it feel?"

"Bloody weird," Harry huffed. "But in a good way. Please keep going," he begged. Hiss cock was already throbbing again from the sensation and Ron dove back in, making Harry's moans and trembling recommence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thanks for the kudos!


	4. Butt Sex

It was two days after their initial encounter when Harry found himself in the Gryffindor changing rooms, on his knees for Ron again. They had snuck off during one of the free periods they should've been using to complete an essay but he'd decided to swallow his best friend's prick instead. Harry had a mouth full of long, Weasley cock when his friend made the suggestion.

"I've been thinking," Ron said, pensively, pushing his thick extensive appendage down his mate's throat. Harry peered up at him to show he was listening, but continued bobbing. "Not that your mouth isn't nice, Harry, " Ron proceeded, casually carding his fingers through the raven hair before him, "but I think the best way to practice would be…. actual sex." His blue eyes gazed down into Harry's green and Harry popped off.

"You want to do that? With me?" Harry asked curiously, climbing up to his feet to look at Ron properly.

Ron shifted from foot to foot. "I just think that when we do this with a girl, they're going to give us more than blowjobs. And we need to experience everything right? So we're prepared?"

"That's a fair point. Okay… well… How do we do it? I'm not exactly sure how it works," Harry admitted.

"Oh," Ron stammered foolishly. He rubbed the back of his neck stupidly. "I don't know either. I was hoping _you_ did."

Harry chuckled incredulously. "Why would I know how to have boy sex?"

Ron rubbed his neck harder. "I don't know. Now that I think about it, it was actually a really dumb thing for me to expect of you."

"Maybe just a little bit," said Harry, with another chuckle, holding his fingers a millimeter apart. Then the two of them stood awkwardly in the center of the locker room unsure how to proceed.

"So," Harry said after a moment. "I guess we just… put it in, yeah?"

"I guess." Ron shrugged again.

"I also guess that you expect me to be the girl first?" Harry asked, an accusive fluctuation in his tone. Ron flushed again.

"I did," Ron admitted, dropping his head slightly.

"Yeah, of course you did," Harry mumbled as he tugged his pants under his bum and, foolishly not seeing how anything could possibly go wrong, he turned around to lean into the nearest wall as if he were being frisked by a cop. He stuck his exposed bum out for Ron. "Well come on then."

"Erm, yeah, okay." Ron fumbled over. His hands were warm on Harry's cheeks. Harry actually startled a bit when he felt the contact. He startled even more when Ron's cock slid between them. It felt so big as Ron rubbed across his crevice a times. Then he poked at Harry's entrance only to meet resistance. Ron's cockhead immediately bounced back.

"Wow, Harry, you're so tight," he chuckled, giving the firm bum a playful smack and a squeeze.

"That's because nothing's ever been in there before, " Harry reminded him.

"Well that's about to change isn't it," Ron whispered smugly, making Harry roll his eyes. Ron then gripped Harry's hip and firmly pressed his hard tip to the tight hole until, after much opposition, it popped inside. And when he felt it breach him, Harry immediately knew that they were doing something wrong. He clutched at the wall, clawing. It was too tight, it was too rough. Ron's prick clearly wasn't meant to be there. But despite the resistance, Ron pressed on, attempting to force himself in.

"Wait," Harry cried, tensing in agony. "Stop! It hurts!"

"Yeah, it doesn't feel right, " Ron mumbled.

"You think?" Harry snapped, as Ron pulled out, relieving Harry of the burning sensation in his arse.

Ron ignored the spiteful irritation in Harry's tone. "It's too dry. I think we need to use something." He peered around the dressing room. "Something like this," he finished as his eyes landed on a hair tonic someone must've left lying around.

"Bend over a little more." Ron squirted some on the tonic on his fingers, and spread it around Harry's hole. "How does that feel?" he asked tenderly.

"It's not painful, if that's what you're asking. But that monster cock of yours might just be too big to get inside me." Honestly he was a little hesitant to try again after that detrimental attempt.

"Fair point. Your prick _is_ smaller than mine, " Ron said smugly, making Harry roll his eyes again. "How about you do me?"

"Actually, yeah, " Harry said, trying not to sound too relieved. "That sounds like a better idea."

So they fumbled and swapped around, with Ron spreading his legs a little wider and bending his knees because he was taller.

The first thing Harry noticed from that angle was of course, Ron's rather supple bum. It seemed that not only was he more endowed in the front than Harry, but in the back as well. Imitating Ron, Harry dribbled some tonic on his fingers and rubbed it around the hole hidden between Ron's glutes. It was so unbearably tight, Harry didn't think he'd be able to get a _finger_ in, let alone his prick. Then, as if to test the theory, Harry pushed his index finger forward, and it surprisingly slipped inside of Ron without much resistance. Harry's eyes bugged from the incredible tightness of it and Ron instantly trembled and swore.

"Is that it?" he asked, his heart probably pounding. "Are you in?"

Harry frowned crossly, clearly insulted. " _No_ ," he snapped. "That's my _finger_! I know mine is smaller than yours, Ron, but it's not _that_ —"

"No," Ron interrupted, sounding breathless. "Your finger just feels bloody _huge_."

"Does it hurt?" Harry asked timidly. "Do you want me to stop?"

"No. It just feels funny," he said, his voice tight. "Just leave it there for a second so I can get used to it."

"Yeah, okay." So Harry let his finger rest inside the warmth. If that's how felt on his finger… Harry could feel himself swelling between his legs at the thought of how it would feel on prick. Ron simply stood there taking deep, steadying breaths for a second, legs agape and knees bent, with Harry's finger in his butt. Then he wiggled his bum around on Harry's finger as if testing the waters and Harry was quite sure he heard him moan. He proceeded wiggling, pushing back a bit—Harry might even argue that Ron was buggering himself on the finger—so long that Harry grew uncomfortable.

"Ron, my hands going numb," Harry told him apologetically.

"Oh…" Ron mumbled. He sounded like he'd forgotten what they were doing. Or like maybe he'd been enjoying himself… "Right. Okay then. Put it in." Ron took a deep breath and squared his shoulders as if bracing himself.

Harry spread a copious amount of the tonic around his prick before he lined up. Then, intending to go slowly instead of simply trying to shove it in like Ron had, he pressed forward. But he met zero resistance and was startled when he sank in directly to the hilt.

Both boys gasped startled breaths. Ron trembled and pressed back into Harry, almost as if he didn't even realize he'd done it. Harry looked down at where his prick vanished between Ron's supple glutes and was amazed. He was inside. He was shagging his best friend. Harry Potter was longer a virgin. He pulled out slowly, pushed back in, and both teens trembled.

"Bloody hell, Ron, you're so tight. You feel so good." Ron practically shivered in front of Harry, gasping short detached breaths and clawing at the wall. Harry could see red creeping up the back of his neck. Was it hurting him?

It was a few more strokes and Harry could already feel his climax culminating. But he could also see the red steadily crawling up Ron's neck. And the ginger continued to quake and tremble, his whimpers growing higher in pitch.

"Are you okay?" Harry asked, concern making him slow down.

"No, I don't like it," Ron said hastily, the words fumbling from him. "Pull out so I can try you again."

Harry's heart plummeted to his stomach. He had hurt Ron. But it had felt so _good_ on his end, he thought surely it must've felt good for Ron too? Apparently not. "I'm sorry, Ron!" Harry said pulling out slowly. "I thought that because it was so easy to get in that it didn't hurt. I'm _so_ sor—"

"No, it's okay," Ron mumbled, his face turning red. "I —I just don't like it." He softly smiled and Harry could tell that it wasn't completely genuine, that it was somewhat forced. "But you can make it up to me by letting me do you."

"Okay, " Harry said softly after a moment, deciding to simply go along. After the obvious pain Harry had inflicted, Ron deserved to feel the insurmountable pleasure Harry had just experienced. "Okay," he repeated. He pushed his trousers the rest of the way down and kicked them aside. Where his cock had been so close to bursting just moments before, it was now already growing soft.

Harry laid out across his back in the floor of the dressing room, spreading his legs for Ron. "Use a _lot_ of the tonic," he said as his friend crawled atop him. Harry lifted his knees for him.

"Right," Ron mumbled. He fumbled with the tube of hair tonic. Harry laid there stoically, staring at the ceiling when he felt the ginger spreading the creamy substance around his arsehole. And then, moments later, there was the tip of Ron's massive cock.

Bloody hell. Harry once again, had the fleeting thought that there was no way that thing would get inside of him, but just as Ron had, he took a deep breath and squared his shoulders, bracing himself for the pain.

Ron pushed in again and Harry immediately tensed, though this time around he could feel that things were much easier. There was still a fair amount of opposition, but Ron slowly slid in without the painful chafing friction Harry had endured before. Ron slowly pushed forward, opening Harry completely and fully for the first time in his life, and Harry thought that if he could look beyond the feeling of being overstretched, he could actually feel a small amount of pleasure. When Ron bottomed out, his huge cock stuffing the boy beneath him, there was a tingle in Harry's gut.

He felt his cock twitch and Harry reached down to fondle it. There was still a bit of the tonic left from when he'd topped Ron and it made stroking his prick back to life easy. Ron set up a gentle pace, caressing Harry's thigh as he rocked into him, and after a few strokes in, Harry actually found himself moaning. Harry, squirmed, clutching at Ron, wrapping his legs tightly around his frame. This was right. This is how it was supposed to feel the first time.

As if on cue with Harry's thoughts, Ron deep strokes quickened, and Harry's moans abruptly increased in pitch.

"I'm gonna come, Harry," Ron growled. "I want—I want you to—" Ron suddenly flicked Harry's hand away from his prick and took up the jerking himself with a much firmer grip.

And that was enough. Just when they were setting up a good stride, with the feeling of his best mates cock up his arse, Harry burst all over Ron's hand, just as he felt Ron squirt profusely inside of him and Ron collapsed, leaving Harry's head to rest somewhere around Ron's neck. For a few seconds they simply lay there huffing in their refraction.

"I _did_ like it," Ron whispered quietly after a moment of silence, without moving to look at Harry.

"What are you talking about?" Harry whispered back confused, still breathing deeply.

"You shagging me," Ron explained, still speaking quietly. "I said I didn't like it but I lied. I don't want you thinking you hurt me or anything so…" He chose that moment to up and look and Harry. Ron looked devastated to admit the truth. "I liked it. It felt bloody great. But I didn't _like_ that I liked it so I asked you stop."

"That sounds silly, Ron," Harry said forcing himself not to laugh, but being unable to fight the smile that crept across his face.

"I just feel like, because I'm a boy…. I shouldn't have enjoyed it as much as I did," Ron admitted, flushing even redder than he already was.

"I liked it too," Harry said shamelessly, Ron's softening cock still nestled firmly inside, almost like a reminder. "But we don't have to do it again if you don't want to."

"But that's the thing. I _want_ to do it again," Ron says crossly. "I want you to shag me."

Harry smiled even harder. "It's just me, Ron, your best mate. You know I won't judge you. That's the reason we felt comfortable doing this together in the first place, remember? Let's make a deal," Harry continued when Ron's sour mood didn't show any sign of lifting. "I won't tell anybody that you like butt sex if you don't tell anybody I like it."

It worked. The phrase 'butt sex' was enough to make him laugh.

"Deal."


	5. Deal

Harry felt like he had new eyes. Or like he was a new person. After everything he and Ron had done together, Harry had begun to see people in a new light. He noticed things he never had before, surreptitious glances here and there from his schoolmates. Well. Harry had noticed the glances before, of course. He'd been receiving them since he'd entered the wizarding world, but he'd always assumed they were the result of his unrequited celebrity or people staring at him over another one of his many life threatening events. Which most of the glances were just that, of course. 

But, now that Harry knew what to look for, he discovered several of the glances, however, were not. He was surprised by the number of girls—and blokes—that gave him the one over in the corridors betweens classes. Ron noticed too. He was actually receiving a few looks himself. 

But it was one Saturday afternoon when he actually took his first step. He and Ron were one of the only people in the library, attempting to finish one of their many essays. Homework had become increasingly difficult since Hermione wasn't helping them. All of the students who stayed on top of things like they were supposed to, were either outside enjoying the cool day or lounging around in their common rooms.

"That girl over there's peering at you," Ron said, casually. Harry glanced over into a quiet nook of the library where, sure enough, a curly-haired Hufflepuff girl quickly glanced away, blushing after Harry noticed her. "I think she might fancy you," Ron said, smiling suggestively. 

Harry watched the blushing girl trying not to look at him for a second longer. He had clearly distracted her from her things. She fumbled with her ink and quill, sending splotches across her parchment, which she then hastily swiped away with her wand. Harry's eyes narrowed.

If the girl he actually wanted—Ginny—was not an option, why not have some fun with someone else?

"I'll catch up with you later, " Harry said, smiling in his resolve as he tucked his things away into his bag. The girl peeped up from her work and caught his eye again, flicking her glance away with a deeper blush. 

"Well, alright then," Ron said smugly, peering at Harry in shock. Then with a knowing grin, he scooped up his things as well. "I'll see you later." He winked and slipped out of the library. 

"Hi," Harry said, smiling warmly as he approached the girl. 

"Hi," the girl said, blushing so profusely she looked like a little peach. Harry's grin brightened. It was going to be too easy.

And easy it was.

Of course Ron attacked Harry for information the moment he made it back to the common room—an hour later. 

" _Sooooo…_ Come out with it. What happened?" Ron asked eagerly after he'd instantly tugged Harry into one of the room's more secluded corners and hastily cast _muffliato._ Harry wanted to seem calm and cool about it, like it was no big deal. But try as he may, he couldn't fight the responding grin that broke out across his face.

"I shagged her," Harry responded, slouching into his chair with a smug, Malfoyish smirk.

Ron beamed and emitted cheerful sound of glee, clearly just as elated as Harry. " _No way!_ I was expecting you to come back saying you how you snogged her a bit, maybe copped a feel, but you actually went _all the way?"_ Ron stared at him incredulously, clearly impressed. 

"Well honestly… it was surprisingly _easy,_ " Harry said with a shrug, unable to wipe the satisfied smile from his face. With the way he was currently feeling, he didn't think he would ever be able to. He'd just shagged a _girl_ for the first time in his life!

"Well? Come on then! Tell me about it! How was it?"

Harry fumbled around for a second, unure where to start. "Honestly, I was only expecting to snog her a bit too, but we never even kissed _once._ We kind of skipped over that part, now that I look back on it. I just started touching her and she didn't try hard enough to stop me and I kept going until it…. _happened._ " Harry didn't think it was possible but he felt his grin, somehow, grow even bigger. Harry could feel himself getting into a flow. Now that he had started talking, it was like he couldn't stop. 

"I let my prick do all the thinking, and I do _not_ regret it. I went over under the pretense of 'helping her with her with her homework'," Harry said the words with invisible air quotations. He hadn't used his hands, but from the tone of his voice, they were obviously there. "She let me sit close to her and the conversation quickly drifted from Transfiguration to me telling her how pretty she was. She ate up the sweet little compliments I whispered in her ear like they were chocolate frogs." Harry could feel himself getting into a flow. Now that he had started talking, it was like he couldn't stop. 

"It was obvious before I even touched her that she was a virgin. I could tell from how nervous she was. She had probably never even been felt up before. But after softening her up with compliments, I gently put my hand on her arm, a little _too_ close if you catch my drift, so there was _no_ way she couldn't guess what I wanted. It was almost smooth sailing after that. I was probably feeling her up already before you made it back up here." Ron sat there intently, with open ears, taking it all in. 

"Of course she tried to stop me when she felt where my hand was going next. ' _No. Stop…._ '" Harry continued, imitating the girl's feeble pleas. "But her frail attempts were so easy to thwart, it was almost _too_ easy. A few more whispered compliments, me telling her that it wouldn't hurt, how it would feel good, and she relented. Don't get me wrong, she was still tense and timid and it was so bloody cute I wanted to throw her across the table and shove my cock inside of her right then and there." 

Ron shifted in his seat uncomfortably and Harry knew that the ginger was getting hard. He chuckled and pressed on, because telling the story was almost like reliving it, as the details for so fresh on Harry's mind. He could feel himself getting stiff again too. 

"But we were still in the back of the library," Harry continued. "So I coaxed her into letting me stick my fingers up her cunt instead. We were probably in the same spot you fingered Lavender. She was so tight and warm and wet. And the rosey color in her cheeks. The way she sat there squirming in the chair from what I was doing to her with my hand under the table. It all made me so hard, all I could think about was how great she would feel if she'd actually let me shag her. It didn't take long for my fingers to get her off. The cute little moan she made when she came in my hand?" Harry paused for effect, giving himself a moment to take in Ron's expression. He was watching Harry so intensely it almost looked like he wanted to eat him. 

"Harry," Ron breathed softly, taking the dramatic pause in Harry's monologue as an opportunity to speak. "You've got me so bloody hard right now."

Harry chuckled. "I didn't know I could talk like that. I didn't even know I had it in me to _do_ something like that. I've got _myself_ pretty hard too mate." Ron gazed at Harry after that statement, almost carnally.

And that's how Harry wound up with his chest pressed into the wall of a tiny broom cupboard with Ron's long cock shoved up his arse. Ron made Harry take every thick inch. Though neither boy had touched it yet, Harry's cock was rock solid, smushed between his body and the wall.

"What happened next, Harry?" Ron huffed, thrusting gently into the boy. Harry lolled his head back on his mate's shoulder, wallowing in the pleasure. He dove back into his story as if there had been no interruption.

"Well after making her come once already, it was no effort at all convincing her to go to a bathroom with me. I locked us into a stall with a charm. Then I stood behind her, pressed my stiff prick into her bum and whispered in her ear." Harry grabbed Ron's hand and placed the fingers around his cock. " _D'you feel how hard I am?_ I asked her. _You did that to me._ " The ambiguity was not missed by Ron. He gripped Harry's prick and pumped with enthusiasm. 

" _Nnnngh…_ keep going," he pushed deeply into Harry. The tip of his prick hit that one spot and it made Harry's back bow. "I'm so close. Then what happened?"

"I didn't even have to take off her knickers. I simply pressed her into the wall of the stall, pull them aside, and took her from behind."

"Like I've got you now?" Ron asked smugly, thrusting harder.

"Yes," Harry said, hissing a little on the 's' when Ron struck that spot again. "Just like this. How you're shagging me is how I shagged her."

"What was her name?" Ron asked steadily speeding up. 

And it was then that Harry realized.

"Well, damn… I didn't even get the bird's name…"

Ron swore, with a light chuckle, his grip tightening on Harry's prick in an almost painful way. "You're a dirty dog, mate," he grunted, pounding into Harry like a rabbit now. " _Nnngh_ , that's it. I'm coming, Harry. Bloody hell…" 

He grunted as his liquid spilled and Harry emitted a sound very similar to the sound the girl had made when her wet snatch had clenched around Harry's prick and she'd came all over it. The combination of Ron's cock stretching him open, the spunk inside him, the memory of pounding the girl, and Ron's hand on his prick was all too much. It had Harry tumbling over the edge shortly after Ron.

...and then it was over.

Ron huffed, kissing at Harry's neck. "I hope we always do that after one of us gets laid," Ron sighed. 

Harry smiled, leaning into the taller boy. 

"Deal."


	6. Pleasantries Again

Harry secretly met up with his new Hufflepuff friend a few more times over the next couple of weeks. On each occasion, the girl slipped away with Harry without question. There were no more feeble attempts to stop him from getting what he wanted. The way she'd pulled her knickers off and bent over a desk without him having to ask, or the way she blatantly pushed back into him whenever he was inside of her, eagerly reciprocating his thrusts. It made Harry certain that she wanted to be buggered. She'd been introduced to the pleasure of cock and there was no denying that she liked it.

They slipped off and hid behind the Owlery once. Harry pressed her back into the wall and held her surprisingly light body aloft, her arms and legs wrapped around him for support. Harry pushed into her warm center with a hand cupped tightly over her mouth to quiet her moans. He came first that day, which, despite how hard he tried, he occasionally did. Sometimes her warm, dripping center was simply too tight for Harry's cock to withstand and he'd pull out, erupting like a volcano. But what usually caused him to come first was imagining Ginny under him instead of the Hufflepuff girl and thoughts of the ginger in that position would send Harry spiralling to a climax.

But even when he _did_ complete first, he would always finish her off afterwards simply because he loved watching her squirm as she climaxed. He enjoyed knowing that it was _him_ making her react that way. And also because he thought it was fair. If he reached completion each time, then so should she. So with his hand, sometimes his mouth, but usually with his cock, Harry made her come copiously each time they were together.

He'd laid a blanket out for them late one night on the balcony of the astronomy tower. Sex under the stars was a little sensual. He laid her on her side and took her in a spoon position. That was one one of the nights he'd come thinking about Ginny. After every encounter with the girl, Ron would always find Harry and bugger him harder than she could ever take it. Harry didn't get much sleep the late night—or early morning, however you look at it—he came in from the Astronomy tower. Ron had apparently been sitting up waiting for him in their dark dormitory.

It was quiet when Harry went in, so quiet he thought everyone must be asleep already. He tipped around softly and changed into his sleeping clothes, not realizing that Ron was lying in bed, silently watching him. Harry had just pulled on his pj bottoms when Ron stepped up closely behind him, and wrapped his strong arms around Harry.

Harry's heart plummeted to his stomach. Where was his wand?! He needed to attack. Ron simply chuckled in Harry's ear, pressing his already stiff prick into Harry's bum and clutching on to the struggling boy tighter.

"Shhhhh… Calm down. You're gonna wake someone."

"Bloody, hell, Ron!" He hadn't even heard the boy get out of his bed. "You can't _do_ that," Harry growled, though he could hear that his tone lacked the necessary spite. "You scared me half to death."

"You've been off buggering that girl, haven't you?" Ron whisering, completely ignoring Harry, amusement in his tone. "I know that's what you're doing whenever you disappear."

"So what if I have?" Harry asked smartly, still slightly annoyed that Ron had startled him. He was shirtless too and the skin of his chest pressed into Harry's bare back. Harry pressed his bum back into Ron's prick. It had almost become instinctual to grind into him whenever they were so close together. Harry was already twitching back to life downstairs, as he could feel Ron's hard cock pressing between his cheeks through the thin fabric of their pj bottoms. A small part of him look forward to this, a part of him went to the girl simply because he knew Ron would bugger him senseless afterwards.

"That just means both of us has been with a girl tonight." Ron whispered suggestively. Harry let those words sink in. Did Ron mean…? He pulled himself free of the strong arms and turn around to peer at Ron with wide questioning eyes. "Yeah. I shagged Lavender," he finished, answering the impending but unspoken question.

"When?" Harry asked, breaking out into a grin. He shoved Ron jovially. "Where?"

"Just now. I got into bed only moments before you came in." Ron smiled smugly. "You and I were probably doing it at the same time…"

"Tell me about it. How was it?"

"We were in the same empty classroom on the seventh floor. I laid her across the desk on opened jet legs. She was so wet Harry. She was just ready for me. I slid right in. Her tight little cunt just opened up and reshaped itself around my prick. And thanks to you, I shagged her for a good ten minutes. Made her come all over my cock twice."

Harry smiled up at his best friend, almost blithely. "You know what this means right?"

"I'm not quite sure," Ron responded, feigning ignorance with a small cheeky grin. "Why don't you enlighten me?"

"How about I show you?" And with a grin just as cheeky as Ron's, he grabbed the map he'd discarded in his trunk after coming in, then he grabbed his friend's hand and tugged him away from the dormitory.

And that's how Harry wound up on his back in the floor of the Prefects' bathroom, under the picture of the mermaid with Ron straddling his hips and Harry's prick up the ginger's arse.

He'd never had Ron in that position before. Ron was either on his back, his stomach, or against the wall, leaving Harry to do all the work. Harry discovered that he liked being lazy. He simply laid there languidly, spread eagle, letting Ron control the pace. Harry let him impale himself over and over again while he peered down, watching the cock go into his friend's body.

If the moans he emitted and the arch in back were anything to go off of, Ron was clearly enjoying the position as much as Harry was. He scraped his fingernails down Harry's pale chest and rocked in the boy's lap. He leaned back, gripping Harry's thighs in his hands to support himself, leaving his throbbing untouched cock flopping around, hard enough to beat nails and oozing precum as he ground down into Harry with a string of moans and mumbled swears escaping him as evidence of his intense pleasure.

Harry was in heaven with cock inside his mate's velvety, gripping arse and simply laying there watching the masculine form writhe on top of him. His female friend hadn't been in this position with him yet. He would have to get them in it the next time they were together so he could compare because he honestly didn't know which was better, the girl's snatch or Ron's arse.

Harry peered down at Ron's weeping cock, aching from neglect and decided that he shouldn't let it remain so. With an idle hand, Harry reached down and stroked the steely appendage, Ron's copious precome slickening things up sufficiently. Heswore so loudly, the slumbering mermaid startled awake. When her eyes crossed the explicit scene before her, she squealed softly, blushed a deep crimson, herv eyes popping. She spun around so swiftly on her on rock she almost tumbled off of it and had to throw her arms out to catch herself.

Ron, however, was none the wiser, his eyes were clenched shut as he rocked on Harry, swearing profusely with Harry tugging on his prick.

" _Nnngh_ …. I'm gonna come…." Ron's pace quickened, faster and faster until he was practically slamming himself down, making their sleeping skin echo off the walls. At some point, the mermaid had covered her ears.

"Harry, I'm gonna come…" Ron whined. He trembled as his heavy load burst out him like a broken damn where the thick, white fluid splattered across Harry's chest. Ron's arse clenched around the prick inside him as he emptied himself, his stomach muscles contracting fiercely, the spunk spilling from him along with swears from his mouth.

…and then it was over.

Ron rested atop Harry, heaving deep breaths for a second, like he'd run a marathon, like he'd almost drowned and was taking life saving breaths of fresh air. Then he slowly lifted himself off of Harry and flopped down beside him with a huff. They peered at each other with hooded eyes.

Harry smiled.

"Want to take a bath?"


	7. Initiatives Again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ladies and gentleman, it is my pleasure to present to you, the grand finale. My kind thanks to all the warm comments and generous kudos and to everyone who has followed this short ficlet. It is my sincere hope that you have enjoyed the show as much as I have enjoyed performing it.

Ron shagged Lavender a few more times after that. In the abandoned classroom again. He came back to Harry telling him how tight she had been, how her cunt had gripped him. Then he blew Harry late that night inside the bushes beside the greenhouses. He swallowed Harry's prick with ferver, making the slimmer teen squirm like a flobberworm until Harry flipped him over and drove into his clenching arse like a jackhammer. Ron's heavy load exploded out of his engorged cock in body wracking torrents when the swollen prick inside of him brought him to his peak and he was so loud as he released, Harry was afraid the Silencing Charm they'd put on the bush might not be able to contain his pleasurable screams, but no one had come running. Harry was delighted to have made Ron scream like that. 

Ron shagged Lavender in the hidden corridor behind the banshee performing ballet, and under the Quidditch bleachers. He told Harry about how he'd pushed her against the wall and drove into her wet snatch from behind, his fat, extensive member stretching her open. He told him about how she'd begged him to go deeper, and harder. Of course Harry buggered Ron's brains out after each occasion. He shoved himself so far up his friend's arse, Harry wouldn't have been surprised if Ron had felt it in his stomach. He put Ron on his knees and pounded into him from behind, making the ginger moan and scream six ways from Sunday as he pushed back to meet Harry's thrusts, his globose cheeks jiggling as they were smacked into. When Harry came, he spilled so far inside Ron, he was certain the ginger would never be able to get it out. 

Then Lavender went and caught Ron coming down from the boy's dormitory with Hermione after Harry took the Felix potion and Lavender broke things off. If only she knew that it was _Harry_ Ron was sexing. Ron was a little disheartened that he wouldn't be able to shag her anymore until Harry reminded him that he still had someone to bugger. After that, he was quite happy to be shot of her. They both decided it would be best to never tell Hermione about any of it or anyone for the matter. Certainly no one would understand the nature of their friendship. 

Harry buggered his Hufflepuff friend a few more times as well and Ron always pounded him into oblivion afterwards, making Harry's small hole accommodate his massive member. But the life of Harry's affair with the Hufflepuff girl ended shortly thereafter when Gryffindor won the Quidditch Cup and he kissed Ginny in front of jampacked common room. Of course, word spread that the two of them were dating like wildfire. The resulting problem that Harry had been attempting to figure out a solution for since the kiss, came barreling at him in the library a week after the final match, the same place it all began. 

"So do you plan to continue secretly seeing me? Or am I to just be dropped like a hot Fire Dwelling Salamander?" The girl had come storming into the library, unexpectedly popping up on Harry when he was unprepared.

"I'll catch up with you later," Ron mumbled, scooping up his things. There were no smirks or surreptitious winks as there had been last time, only awkward glances as he scurried from the library, leaving Harry alone with the Huffepuff, who stood there, arms folded, face stoic, rendering Harry incapable of determining if she was angry or not. However, if the dramatic entrance was anything to go off of...

"Were you even gonna tell me about it?" she asked.

"Yes—that's what—I mean _no,_ I didn't plan that but, _yes—_ " Harry stammered foolishly, not sure where to begin. He hadn't had time to formulate the best thing to say. He and the girl had never actually made any commitments. They were just occasionally sexing each other. How do you break up with someone when you weren't even really a couple? But as luck would have it, Harry didn't have to speak. It seemed that the girl had come to do the talking, and let Harry do the listening, which Harry discovered after she interrupted his stammering. "—I was going to talk—I simply needed—I hadn't—"

"What's my name, Harry?" she asked placidly. 

Harry words cut short, his brain drawing a blank. Well, _damn._ He had _still_ never got the bird's name…

"And that is _exactly_ why I did what I did." Suddenly the girl was no longer stoic. Suddenly she was sneering in a way that Harry had never seen the sweet Hufflepuff girl do before. It was an almost Snape-like sneer. Frankly, she looked quite frightening. A part of Harry wanted to reach for his wand in an urge to defend himself from what he felt was an impending attack. The girl, however, did not attempt to strike or harm him. At least not physically. Instead she spoke so maliciously it almost made Harry wish she had just hit him.

"You don't know my name because you never _asked._ And you never asked because boys _never_ _change._ You were a mean arsehole then, and you're still a mean arsehole now."

Harry frowned. He was a mean arsehole _then…?_ What— "What are you talking about?" Harry asked bewildered.

"Of course you don't remember me. I figured that out when you initially approached me in here. So let me jog your memory of our first encounter. It was your fourth year, my third, the year of the Triwizard Tournament. It was such a detrimental year for you, so course you forgot someone as _trivial_ as me." She said the word with a nasty snarl, lacing it with indignation. "The Yule Ball was fast approaching, and I mustered up all of my courage to ask out the _famous_ Harry Potter _…_ "

And it was as she said it that Harry's brain conjured up a tiny little curly haired Hufflepuff girl that asked him to the Yule Ball in his fourth year. Harry had to endure taunts from his dormmates because of it.

"Yes," the girl said, smiling viciously. "I see the recollection on your face. Do you remember me now? _Good._ Because, I've decided to make sure that you never forget me. You told me 'no' Harry! And that's not even what upset me but you did it _harshly!_ In front of _everyone!_ You didn't even have the decency to let me down easy! I've been afraid to talk to boys since that day, you bastard! You took away my confidence! I was young and innocent and you hurt me." The girl's voice cracked as if she might cry. 

"Look, I'm sorry," Harry started sincerely. "I was simply taken aback. I didn't—"

"I don't want to hear your apologies," the girl snapped. "I'm not that sweet little girl anymore, Harry. I'm not innocent. I wasn't a virgin when we started our little _tryst,_ I just wanted you to _think_ that. I _let_ you touch me. Why do think it was so easy to get into my knickers? Did you think you were simply that suave?" She laughed harshly, sharp and high, rolling her eyes derisively. "Pa- _l_ _ease…_ I _permitted_ you to do everything you did to me. Added bonus, that I got some pleasure out of it. You took something from me, Harry. So I decided to take something from you." The deeper the girl's words sank into Harry, the wider his eyes became. 

_This girl is mad. Completely barking… No same person would do what this girl is doing. I thought I knew her, but who the hell have I been shagging all this time?_

"Now that it's all over, I don't care that you don't know my name. My name is irrelevant. I just want you to remember my face. I want you to think about _me_ the first time you're intimate with your precious Ginevra and know that _I_ took what you should've given her. _I_ was the first girl to shag Harry Potter. _My_ snatch was the first one you ever tasted and you'll never be able to get that back. The first time you're with her, you'll compare her to _me,_ and I sincerely hope the thought of it burns you up inside." And with a smug smile, she turned and sauntered out of the library, leaving Harry sitting there, his heart pounding and mind rattling.

Harry could barely collect his things, he was shaken so. How could anyone be so cunning? So conniving, so manipulative? And over something that had happened so _long_ ago? Could girls really be that vindictive? Would they really play with someone's emotions like that? Harry thought back on Hermione's chosen date to Slughorn's Christmas party and decided that yes, girls would do just about _anything_ for retribution. 

Ron was left just as speechless, when Harry finally made it back to the surprisingly empty Gryffindor common room to tell him about it, Hermione off in one of her many classes.

"Bloody hell… You're right, Harry, that girl's barking mad. You should stay away from her," he said after a moment of letting it all sink in. 

"You think I plan to go back around her after that?" Harry asked incredulously. If he did, he was just as raving as the girl, but that question seemed to render Ron quiet for a second and they both sat there gazing into the fire. 

"We sure know how to pick them, eh? Both of our first girls turned out to be batshite crazy, though in two completely different ways," Ron chuckled darkly. "What does that say about us?"

"That maybe we're batshite too and just don't know it yet," Harry chuckled and they grew quiet again, staring into the flames. Again, Ron broke the silence. 

"So Harry," he said, his tone completely different than it was before, more inquisitive now. He never took his eyes off the fire. "All this practicing we've been doing. This entire time, have you doing it for Ginny?"

Harry flushed almost as red as the fire before them. "I don't think you want to know the answer to that Ron."

"I'll take that as a yes," Ron chuckled. Then he peered over at Harry. "I don't think we should keep doing this, Harry. Shagging each other, I mean. I don't want you to hurt my sister."

"You know I would never do that, Ron," Harry responded sincerely. "At last not intentionally." Harry peered back into the fire. "And that's why I've been thinking the same thing. I really like her, Ron. Even if she never found about us, it wouldn't be right to sneak around on her like that. It wouldn't be fair. I can't do it, _especially_ not with her brother." Harry looked back over at Ron, expecting him to look a little crestfallen about the impending end to their sessions, but instead the ginger was smiling at him. 

"That's exactly what I wanted to hear you say. Now I know that you actually care about her, and you're not just trying to shag her."

"Ron, I've fancied your sister for a while now," Harry admitted. "I definitely want more than to get into her knickers. Although, at some point I _would_ like to do that," he added smoothly with a sly grin, causing Ron to shoot him a warning glare. 

"Don't test me, Harry," he chuckled. "I'm still trying to wrap my mind around this, honestly. My best mate and my sister, and that at some point you _will_ do that with her…"

"Well, if it's any consolation, thanks to you, I know how to make it feel good for her," Harry said softly.

Ron smiled, peering into Harry's eyes. "I guess that _is_ a little consoling." Then he leaned in and tenderly kissed Harry, right there in front of the fire. It was a soft sensual kiss that instantly pulled Harry in, their tongues entwining, noses bumping. It was a moment before Harry could muster the will to pull away.

"No, Ron stop," Harry said, a little breathless. "We just agreed that we couldn't do this anymore."

"I know," Ron whispered. "And I meant what I said. But come on." He gently held his hand out for Harry, fingers lax, palm up. "Just one last time." 

For a moment, blue orbs locked intensely with green. Harry gazed into his best friend's eyes, the bloke who had stood by him from the beginning, through all of the hell Harry had put them, thick and thin. And with everything that Harry knew still lay ahead of him, he also knew without a shred of doubt that Ron would be there, by his side, fighting the good fight. How could Harry deny him anything? He glanced down at the hand still waiting, expecting. 

And he took it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again for the comments and kudos! :) *author takes bow and exits stage left.*


End file.
